


"Action!"

by RumbelleDearie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Rumbelle - Freeform, Smut, The Great Rumbelle Blow Off, Vaginal Fingering, Woobies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbelleDearie/pseuds/RumbelleDearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle French is the personal dresser for actor Robert Gold. When the script calls for an intimate scene, it is Belle's job to help Robert into the cock sock and his leather pants. Robert finds the situation a little more then arousing, and the two finally succumb to their feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Action!"

**Author's Note:**

> A cock sock is a very real thing used in Hollywood during sex scenes. It's basically a little bag that covers a male actors manhood.
> 
> I'm a little late, but this is for The Great Rumbelle Blow Off.
> 
> Enjoy! xoxox

 

Belle took a bite out of her bagel as she rounded the staff breakfast table in search for an extra napkin. The set wasn't very busy today. They were just shooting some rather intimate scenes between Robert Gold and Cora Mills. Cora hated it when too many people were on set during scenes like that, so it was a slow and quiet day compared to that of usual life on the Once Upon a Time set.

The actors were just arriving on set while the crew was doing the final lighting tests, so Belle decided to grab a quick lunch while she waited for Mr.Gold.

Robert, as he so insistently asked her to call him, was Belle's charge. At least that's what they referred to it in the costuming world. Some of his leather outfits were rather difficult to put on by oneself and thusly Belle was Robert Gold’s personal dresser.

A person got to know another individual quite well when they spent time dressing and undressing them at least once a day. Belle liked to think they considered themselves friends, although Belle longed for something more. Robert certainly told her more about his divorce, and his son then he did anyone else on set. But maybe that was just because he was forced to spend so much time practically naked with Belle.

Nonetheless it was common knowledge in Hollywood North that Robert Gold was an elusive and mysterious man. But he was nonetheless one of the most talented Scottish actors of his time. And as of his recent finalized divorce to ex-wife Melissa he was the most eligible middle aged bachelor in Vancouver.

Belle would be lying if she hadn't developed a crush, or perhaps an attraction to her boss. Robert wasn't the tallest, or youngest of men. But Belle herself was a mere 5’2 and she didn't care much about age. Robert was lean, and his muscles were clearly toned. He had shoulder length salt and pepper hair, and God did Belle want to run her fingers through it. And when he smiled his rich brown eyes would light up with flecks of gold and there was that crook at the corner of his mouth! Gods Belle could work herself up just thinking about it. But Robert Gold would never want her. She was young and mostly inexperienced. Not to mention everyone on set thought she was a little strange, he probably did to. Besides he was almost like her boss. Rule number one for a dresser: don't touch the actors unless required.

But Belle had always been a little to curious for her own good.

Belle grabbed her extra napkin and was just about to head over to where Regina and Mal were talking over by the coffee table when she stopped in her tracks.

“So you know how Cora and Gold had that brief fling right after Melissa asked for the divorce.” Regina whispered quietly to her companion Mal who replied with a ‘yeah’ before Regina continued. “Well you know how Cora talks sometimes when I'm dressing her?” Mal nodded. “Well she let slip that Robert Gold has never had a blow job.”

“What?” Mal gasped a little too loudly. “What?” She repeated with a whisper.

“It gets even better. He hasn't even sex since his wife cheated on him.”

“What! You mean he and Cora never? But I thought…”

“No! She was about to go down on him when he stopped her. Said she didn't have to do it, didn't expect her, something stupid like that. Cora thinks he was afraid or something, and well she just laughed and then left.”

“She left the poor man with an erection?” Mal asked, displaying the small amount of empathy she had in her person.

“Yup. Broke up right after that.” Regina snickered, as Robert Gold himself walked through the side door, across the set, and headed over to his dressing room. “It's probably why he's such an asshole, the poor man just needs to get laid.” Both women laughed cruelly as Belle took a step back.

Belle knew she shouldn't have listened, but she couldn't stop herself.

_Poor Robert._ Belle thought to herself as she walked over to the costume department  in order to pick up Rumplestiltskin's leathers, his boots, and a few cock socks to ensure Robert's comfort.

She didn't feel bad for Robert because he hadn't sex in a while, truthfully she hadn't either. She felt bad for him because she knew what a sensitive man he really was, and for Cora to walk out on him like that, Belle knew it would have destroyed his confidence. Robert was probably dreading spending the day under the warm lights, with Cora, and the crew watching. Perhaps Belle could help though.

_Do the brave thing and bravery will follow_. She said to herself before she gently knocked on the door to Robert's dressing room.

“It's just Belle Mr. Gold. May I come in?”

“Of course.” Belle heard him say through the door, so she gingerly turned the handle and entered the room, softly closing the door behind her. “And I've told you Belle, call me Robert. I like to consider us friends, wouldn't you?” He asked so hesitantly, the fear of rejection evident in his voice.

“Of course. Friends.” Belle agreed, a hint of disappointment hidden in her tone.

“So what have you got for me today?” Robert asked with a warm smile, it cheered Belle up immediately. _Did he sense her previous disappointment? Did he long for more than friendship as well?_ Belle shook such thoughts out of her head. Now was not the time.

“I've got mountains of leather and cock socks!” Belle giggled profusely, unable to maintain the red blush that swept over her cheeks.

Robert on the other hand stared at her wide eyed, her petite pale hand holding up the small sacks of flesh tones fabric.

“Don't look so surprised Robert. I know you've done sex scenes before. Worse ones than the one you're about to film for that matter. Not worse as in a sense that they were bad, of course not you were excellent in Leave Now, I just meant we won't actually see your ass in this one, not that you don't have an excellent ass, on the contrary you have an amazing ass….Oh god. I didn't just that.”

Silence.

Robert stared at her in disbelief as she paced around the room, cock socks in hand flapping about in the air as she compliment him on his ass! This wasn't happening. Belle, sweet beautiful fucking Belle, could not be attracted to him! He was nearly fifty, scrawny, divorced, and she, she was...Belle!

Silence.

“Can we please just forget that I--” Belle pleaded and Robert moved closer to her, confidently placing his hands on her shoulders, and slowly rubbing up and down on the outsides of her arms.

“Hey, Belle it's fine. Don't worry about it. I'm completely puzzled why on earth a beautiful young thing like you thinks an old beast like me has a nice ass, but I'm flattered.” Belle smiled up at him beneath her dark lashes.

“You're not old. You're also not a beast. And have you seen your ass in these leathers!” She retorted playfully, her usual spunk evidently back. It was difficult for them to remain uncomfortable amongst one another for long.

Robert simply chuckled as Belle arranged his costume on a nearby hangar and tossed the pile of cock socks on her small table, before moving to sit in her chair that rested against the back wall.

“Alright.” Belle said, mostly to herself because she was unsure where to begin. “Since you've done this before you wouldn't happen to remember which a...which um…” But as her confidence wavered her words trailed off into silence.

“What is it Belle?” He asked, moving to stand in front of her seated in her chair.

“You wouldn't happen to remember what size you preferred.” Belle said, her cheeks turning a lovely shade of red as she bit her bottom lip in order to stifle her embarrassment.

Robert coughed slightly before composing himself.

“Um we’ll go with the small.” He said easily, and Belle raised her brow curiously. “Not, not because I'm small or anything, but...I have small hips!” He quickly remedied his first statement, his brows furrowed in a pleading position. _Please Belle I don't actually have a small fucking penis!_ “Fuck.” And now Belle couldn't help herself but giggle. “Let's just get on with this please.”

“Of course.” Belle stood to help him with the buttons on his light blue dress shirt. They pulled off the shirt and Belle took it from him, neatly folding it with the most delicate care. “Undershirt off.” She instructed. “Now, just so you know what has to happen,” She said as he pulled over his undershirt revealing his lean stomach and firm chest. “The eh, cock sock is going on under your leathers, then you come back to me, we take the leathers off and you go back to set. Clear?”

“Crystal.” He said as he moved his hands to the belt holding up his jeans, pulling the leather free and handing it to Belle who gingerly outstretched her hand only moments before. He undid the top button of his jeans and unzipped the zipper before shyly pulling his pants down. They'd done this before, hundreds of times even, but Robert always seemed nervous to undress. Belle had suspected it had something to do with Melissa, and now probably Cora as well. But Belle’s mind came to a halt when he stepped out the pants revealing the solid black boxer briefs. Robert reached his hands up into his hair, unsure of what to do next.

“Do you want me to? Or you can undress yourself, you just have to--”

“Put it in the sock so you can adjust it.”

“Exactly.” Belle said gratefully.

“Give it here.” Robert replied as Belle handed him the flesh coloured fabric, their fingers brushing at the exchange.

“Would you like me to leave--”

“No you can just turn around.” Robert smiled and Belle nodded before twirling to face the wall.

Robert pulled down his boxers, his cock already half hard just from being in Belle’s presence. _Fuck he needed to keep himself together._ He fumbled with the fabric, stuffing his manhood into the tiny little bag before clearing his throat.

“Alright Belle.” He said softly.

Belle turned to find him standing completely naked, his hand gingerly cupping his cock. Belle couldn't help herself but let her eyes wander over to the curve of his arse and the flesh of his thighs. Belle pulled her chair a little closer as she examined the area, trying not to be too clinical about such a thing.

“May I touch you?” Her voice a little huskier than usual.

“What?” His voice an octave higher.

“You're going to feel my fingers against your hips, in order to apply the sock.” She clarified.

“Right of course.”

Belle’s fingertips brushed against the flesh at Robert's hips, his cock twitching within his hand at their first brush of skin. It only got worse as Belle struggled to tie the fabric, being as bold to reach around and touch the curve of his arse for the needed leverage. Robert let out a soft moan, as Belle’s hand ran over his stomach before reaching out to his other hip.

“I’m sorry, did I--” Belle asked, looking up at him, the lines etched on his face akin to pain.

“No, no everything's fine.” Robert quickly explained, hoping she would return her touch to him.

And she did! Moving to fasten the ties on his other hip. When Belle finished she leaned back, taking in her handy work.

“Um, Robert you're going to have to remove your hand so I can tell if it fits or not.”

_Well Just Fuck!_ Robert gingerly removed his hand, and he quickly glanced down, hoping the hardening state of him wasn't to evident. Belle’s eyes widened, her imagination running wild. Robert caught her look and a sense of panic ran through his body, but then sweet Belle placed a touch to his hip, adjusting the fabric and causing it to rub against his member.

“Fuck.” He spat out, and Belle looked up at him, biting her bottom lip.

“Well you were right about one thing Robert.” She said, hidden beneath a curious smile. “You do have small hips.” And they both chuckled. “But we're going to want a bigger size if we don’t want your balls falling out.” And he nearly had a heart attack. “I’m going to undo the fastenings so you might want to…”

“Right.” He said cupping his cock, and it took all the strength he had to resist the urge to thrust into his hand.

Belle turned to her table, and handed him the medium sized sock before retreating to face the wall again. Robert groaned inwardly, he was practically fully hard as he struggled to cover himself up. They needed to get this over with, and fast!

“Okay Belle.”

“Alright, let's give this another go.” She said positively as she twirled to sit in her chair again.

Belle repeated her previous actions, tying the sock at his hips with her gentle touches and soft caresses. Robert was completely aroused now and he sincerely hoped the sock was going to do it’s job and that she wouldn’t notice.

“Alright Robert, could you remove your hand for me please?”

Robert let out a deep sigh, gingerly removing his hand again.

Belle quirked her brow. “That’s odd.” She said quietly and Robert had an inward panic attack. _What the Fuck was wrong with his cock? Sure he wasn’t the biggest. But odd!_ He was going to die of mortification. “It doesn't usually fit like that.” Belle said, and Robert took an inward sigh of relief realizing Belle was just talking about the fit and not his cock. This woman was going to be the death of him whether she new it or not.

Belle’s hand went to his sides again, adjusting the cloth but being utterly unsatisfied with every adjustment she made. Belle let out a defeated sigh, as she looked up to meet Robert's deep brown eyes.

“Hmmm. May I, get a little closer?” And Robert just stared at her in disbelief, his eyes pleading. “Well, it’s just not fitting right in the front, If i could adjust it…”

This was a cruel trick, Robert could tell. The pretty young thing couldn’t be as naive not to notice what she was doing to him. Cora and all the others were probably standing outside the fucking dressing room waiting to burst in laughing.

“Or, if you could just re-position. I know I’m probably the last person you want to be in this situation with anyways...” Belle continued avoiding his eye contact as she revealed her insecurities about the feelings she had for him.

“What?” He asked snapping out of his own thoughts of self doubt and hatred.

“I know you don’t want me being here, I could ask for another dresser If you want.”

“Your kidding Belle? I don’t want you?” He gestured down to his cock and Belle simply looked confused. “It’s not fitting right Belle because I've got a fucking erection.

“Oh!” Belle exclaimed her bright blue eyes widening as she took in the thick shape of him, resting hot and heavy within the sack. “You mean? I did this to you?”

“Yes you fucking did this to me. Hell, sometimes I get half hard just looking at you. Or when you're reading a book and you smile, you always bit your bottom lip during the suspense, and nibble on your thumb when you concentrate. You always make me smile, and you make me laugh. You make me feel so many things I never thought I was capable of. But we could never have that, you could never want me--”

Belle abruptly cut him off, standing on her tiptoes in order to brush their lips together. The touch was soft and delicate, and Robert moaned softly as they parted. Belle looked up to him, his eyes opening to meet hers.

“I want you.” She said quietly. “I didn’t think that you would want me--” And this time he was the one to cut her off, smashing his lips down upon hers in a desperate kiss. Their mouths clinging to one another, not willing to let go this time around, they were here, in each other's arms, and they wanted each other. They had both just been too naive and insecure to recognize it.

Belle pressed her body closer to Robert, craving the feeling of his skin. His cock came into contact with her belly, and gods he was impossibly hard. _How on earth had she not noticed that!_

Belle was the first to run her tongue along the seem of Robert’s lip, and he opened to her completely, allowing her tongue to softly enter his mouth. Their tongues gently touched as they embraced the sensations. Discovering what the other liked and exploiting it until they were both a little weak in the knees.

Belle wrapped her hands around Robert’s neck, her fingers gently caressing his nape and stroking through his hair. It was just as soft as she had dreamed it would be.

Giving into her touch Robert raised his hand to Belle’s waist. His thumb gently stroking over her sides as he edged further up, brushing against the sides of her breasts, causing Belle to moan into his lips. Belle took the opportunity to scrape her hand down to Robert's bare chest, her hand scraping over his nipple. Her hand continued further, easing over the plain of his stomach and trailing down to his barely covered cock. Belle cupped him through the fabric and Robert stiffened abruptly. His mouth freezing against her own. Belle sensed his panic and stilled her hand over his cock.

“Hey, Robert It’s okay. I’m not Melissa, or Cora, or anyone else who hasn't properly showed you how much you mean to them.”

“Oh Belle--”

“Please, let me show you?” She asked softly, her eyes looking up at him with nothing but honesty and sincerity.

“Belle, I should do this properly, take you out to dinner, shower you in romance--.”

“You do plenty, just knowing that you want me.” She said warmly.

“Sweet Belle” He caressed her cheek before kissing her again.

Belle took the opportunity to move her hand up his shaft, capturing his moan between their lips this time. Belle boldly reached her hand into the sock, taking him within her grasp. He was hot and pulsing as she tugged gently on his flesh, all steel wrapped in soft velvet. When her hand brushed over his head Robert bit down on Belle’s lip, the slight pain adding to her pleasure as she felt a wetness pool between her thighs.

“This is entirely unfair.” Robert confidently remarked as their lips parted and he began nibbling down Belle’s neck. “I’m completely naked with my cock in your hands, and you're fully dressed.”

“And what are you going to do about it?” Belle asked playfully as she tugged rather harshly on his cock to emphasise her point.

Robert groaned as he reached to Belle’s back, pulling down on the cold silver zipper of her dark blue dress. Belle took a step back, releasing her hold on his cock so the fabric of her dress could fall down her body. Robert swallowed hard as she reached behind her back, her face a blush as she took of the lacy white bra.

He reached out immediately to cup the weight of Belle's pert breasts in his hands, his tongue returning to her neck as he ravished her.

“Oh Belle, you're perfect.” He mumbled against her skin as she sighed and whimpered into his neck, clinging to his shoulders for support.

Belle cried out in pleasure when Robert took her breast within his mouth, laving at the soft flesh and suckling on her hardened nipples. Belle bit down on his neck when his teeth gently played with her sensitive buds. She licked over the angry mark in apology as he worried the flesh of her breasts.

Belle slowly worked her way down his body, kissing at his neck and collarbone until she desired to go further, causing Robert to release Belle’s breasts on a wet plop.

She traveled further down his body until she was on her knees in front of him, resting her pussy against the heal of her foot in order to provide herself with the much needed friction. Belle stroked against the flesh of Robert's hips and thighs before her hand reached out to grab his cock again. She leaned forward and placed a loving kiss to his head, red and inflamed from his intense arousal. His body bucked forward at the touch of her sweet lips.

“Belle, what are you...you don't have to do that.”

“True, I don’t have to, but I want to. I want to feel you in my mouth Robert.”

“Fuck!” He spat as Belle kissed along his shaft again. “Belle, Belle, I’ve never--” He said quietly.

“Do you not want to?” She asked, ensuring she wasn't all of a sudden forcing him to do something he never actually wanted.

“Gods yes!”

“Then just relax.” She said as she rubbed soothing circles with her thumb on his hips. “Let me make you feel good Robert.”

He swore as she took the tip of him within her mouth, her eyes looking up to him to make sure everything was alright. Belle went further, taking more of him into her hot little mouth as one of his hands shot up to tug through her hair. Belle hollowed her cheeks down his shaft, and it took all of Robert’s self control not to cum at that very moment. Sensing he was close Belle grabbed his member at the base, stopping him from releasing his seed as she sped up her pace, her head bobbing against his cock as she continued to take more of him into her mouth. He was thick and heavy in her mouth, as her tongue traced around his shaft.

When Belle could not longer take any more of him, she added her hand against the remained of his cock, twisting the flesh in contrast to the ministrations of her tongue. Robert uncontrollably thrust forward into her mouth, his cock hitting at the back of Belle’s throat and causing her to choke around his flesh. Belle let go of his cock, a string of saliva following her lips as she coughed slightly to recover from the thrust.

“Gods Belle, Shit! I’m so sorry.” He begged apologetically, reaching his hands out to her, but afraid to touch her at the same time. Surely she would leave now. He had fucked it up and she wouldn’t want him any longer.

“It’s fine.” She said hoarsely. “You just surprised me. Is that something you would like, to thrust?”

“Beg pardon?”

“Would you like to thrust into my mouth?”

“Fuck Belle! I’m gonna lose control.”

“That’s the idea. I trust you.” She added finally, before grabbing his cock again, her breath ghosting against his heated flesh.

Robert leaned forward slightly, the tip of his cock emerging into Belle’s sweet little lips, the sight alone was enough to make his cock pulse with need. He continued forward, gently thrusting into Belle’s mouth as she took what she could of him and held him where she could not. Her hands cupped his backside as he moved within her, chasing after his climax. The sweet feeling of her lips and wet mouth was better than anything he had ever dreamed of.

Belle brought her hands around to the front, gently cupping Robert's balls. Robert grunted at the touch, feeling his balls tighten as his climax edged closer.

“Fuck! Belle, Belle, I’m going to cum sweetheart.”

But instead of backing away Belle tightened her grip on his cock, taking control of the situation, she hollowed her cheeks as she tugged lightly on his balls. Robert lost control, thrusting against Belle as his seed spurted into Belle’s mouth. He grunted earnestly, his climax an intense wave of pleasure. Belle drank down his warm musk as she continued to stroke his softening member with her tongue. As Robert regained his breath Belle placed kisses to his softened shaft before standing up to place a kiss to his lips.

Robert sighed. He had never tasted himself on a woman's lips before and it was one of the most erotic experiences of his life.

“Belle that was amazing!” He mumbled against her lips, before he reached his hand down to her panties, dipping under the band, and cupping her sex. “Gods Belle you're so wet!” He said in disbelief.

“I told you I wanted you.” She whispered into his ear as he slipped a finger into her folds, spreading about the wetness.

Belle clung to his naked body as he slipped a finger into her heated core. _Gods she was so tight._ Robert only hoped he would one day get to feel her warm heat clamping around his cock. Belle’s body shuttered as he began thrusting the digit within her, his thumb joining to apply the much need pressure on her clit. Belle began pleading against his neck, begging for the release she had been waiting so long for. Robert inserted a second finger, increasing the tension within Belle’s body.

“Tell me what you need Belle.” He whispered into her skin as he dipped down to suck on her neck again.

“Faster, please, and your voice! Gods I love your voice!”

Robert chuckled against her skin as his fingers increased their pace, her juices allowing him to fuck her faster.

“You're so beautiful my Belle. I never thought you'd want me.”

“Always!” She interrupted on a cry.

“Your an absolutely perfect woman, smart, funny, and sweet. Cum for me Belle. I need to feel you come around my fingers. You're so tight and warm...please Belle, cum for me.”

Belle cried out, her body unable to resist any longer as her muscles clamped down around Robert’s fingers, her channel rapidly pumping her orgasm throughout her body.

“Oh Gods! Robert that was to incredible.”

“Belle, you're so perfect.” He whispered to her, not believing that she was actually here in his arms. He leant down to kiss her again when a soft knock alerted them from their embrace.

“Um Robert, were waiting for you on set. Is everything alright?” Leroy, one of the techs asked through the closed door of the dressing room.

Belle giggled against Robert, before they moved to scramble for her cloths.

“Just a minute Leroy!” Robert spat back, in his best angry tone. But it clearly worked because the man evidently left them in peace.

Belle put on her bra and Robert helped her zip up her dress before she turned to him with a wicked smile,

“So we’ll go with the medium then?” Belle said with a giggle as she held up the flesh coloured cock sock that started this whole thing in the first place. Robert laughed in response as well. “And perhaps, you’ll be ready for a round two by the time you come back to me?”

“Round two?” He asked in disbelief.

“Unless, you weren't sat--I mean if you didn't--”

But Robert stopped her doubts with another kiss.

One that Belle happily reciprocated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the help and Cover Art Rumbelle_Dearie!


End file.
